Lilith
|hébreu = לילית |signification = Nuit Vent |symbole = Inconnu |espèce = Graine de Vie |taille = 40 mètres Taille évaluée en comparaison avec la taille d'une Evangelion |forme = Rei Ayanami (réceptacle) |créateur = Inconnu |première = ''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' Episode 15 |dernière = ''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' Stage 94 }} est le nom donné à une créature de la franchise Neon Genesis Evangelion. Elle prend généralement l'apparence d'un géant humanoïde à la peau blanche arborant un masque qui dissimule son véritable visage. Nom Lilith est un personnage apparaissant dans les traditions juives et mentionné dans plusieurs textes religieux. Lilith est présentée comme une femme démon qui a été la première femme d'Adam, avant Eve. Son nom aurait pour racine hébraïque le mot "laylâ" signifiant "nuit". En réalité, il proviendrait plutôt du mot "lilītu", le féminin de "lilû" et dérivé du sumérien "líl" qui signifie "vent"(en) Manfred Hutter, « Lilith », dans K. van der Toorn, B. Becking et P. W. van der Horst (dir.), Dictionary of Deities and Demons in the Bible, Leyde, Boston et Cologne, Brill, 1999 (ISBN 978-90-04-11119-6), p. 520-521. Dans la Bible, Lilith n'est mentionnée qu'une seule fois dans le Livre d'Isaïe où elle est une créature qui habite les terres désolés du royaume d'Édom avec d'autres bêtes sauvagesLivre d'Isaïe 34,14. Cependant, ce passage peut avoir de multiple traduction, et il pourrait très bien s'agit non pas de Lilith mais d'un onocentaure. Certaines traductions optent plutôt pour "créature de la nuit" ou des animaux nocturnesMarc-Alain Descamps, « Lilith ou la permanence d’un mythe », Imaginaire & Inconscient, no 7,‎ 2002 (lire en ligne). Certaines traductions de la Bible font également apparaître le nom de Lilith dans le Psaume 91 du Livre des Psaumes (à la place de "terreur de la nuit")Livre des Psaumes 91,5. On la trouve également dans le Talmud, où elle est décrite comme un démon féminin aux cheveux longs et pourvu d'ailes. Elle s'en prend aux hommes endormis seuls et serait la fille d'Ahriman. L'Alphabet de Ben Sira, rédigé entre 700 et 1000, Lilith est présentée comme la première femme d'Adam avec qui elle a de mauvaise relation. Elle s'enfuit dans la mer Rouge et Dieu envoi trois anges pour la ramener : Sanoï, Sansenoï et Samangelof. Refusant de revenir, les Anges menacent de la tuer. Lilith fait alors le serment de ne pas s'en prendre aux nouveaux-nés quand elle voit les anges ou leurs noms. C'est l'interprétation kabbalistique qui étoffera véritablement le mythe de Lilith. Elle aurait été façonnée en même temps qu'Adam mais avec de la terre impure, lui donnant un caractère démoniaque. Le Zohar associe sa naissance avec celle de Samaël, l'ange séducteur et destructeur du monde. D'autres interprétation font même de Samaël et Lilith, une seule et même personne androgyne à l'image de Dieu. Pour punir Lilith, Dieu la condamne à voir tous ses enfants mourir à la naissance. Elle décide de se suicider et les anges lui donnent e pouvoir de tuer les enfants des Hommes. Lilith rencontre et épouse Samaël et elle s'installe avec lui dans la vallée de Jehanum. C'est Lilith qui prend la forme du serpent pour séduire Eve au jardin d'Eden et qui incite Caïn à tuer son frère Abel. Voyant que ses enfants s’entretuent, Adam refuse d'en avoir d'autres avec Eve pendant cent trente ans. Lilith en profite alors pour enfanter plusieurs démons Profil Apparence Lilith ressemble à un humanoïde de la taille d'une Evangelion avec une peau blanche et un sexe non déterminé. Elle n'a pas de jambes ou de hanches quand elle est vue en 2015, son torse se termine avec des dizaines de paires de jambes humanoïdes de taille humaine. Elle est retenue dans le Terminal Dogma, crucifiée sur une croix rouge géante par de grands clous sont enfoncés dans les paumes de ses mains à cinq doigts (tout comme les Lilins). Lilith reste totalement immobile et non-réactif. La Lance de Longinus a été empalée dans le torse de Lilith alors qu'elle était retenue sur sa croix au Terminal Dogma, mais l'Unité-00 va retirer la Lance pour s'en servir contre l'Ange Arael. Cela fait instantanément repousser les jambes de Lilith. Le LCL est en réalité le sang de Lilith, provenant d'un flux régulier qui coule en bas de la croix, et qui est la source du LCL des Evangelions. En effet, le "LCL Production Plant" est un grand lac artificiel de LCL en dessous de la croix de Lilith. Le flux de LCL semble sortir par le dos de Lilith par la plaie faite par la Lance de Longinus (car il n'y a pas de LCL s'écoulant à l'avant de son torse). Plusieurs dessins de production révèle qu'il y a des tubes à l'arrière de la tête de Lilith, étiquetés "LCL tube A", etc... ce qui peut être un autre moyen d'extraction. La caractéristique la plus distinctive de Lilith est peut-être le masque violet qui recouvre son visage. Lilith a sept yeux disposé en deux rangés sur son visage, trois à droite et quatre à gauche, et le masque possède des trous pour chacun des yeux. Gravé sur le masque, il y a un triangle pointé vers le bas qui coupe tous les yeux (sauf pour l'oeil le plus en bas, à gauche). Ce n'est pas tout à fait clair si le masque est une partie naturelle de Lilith (une sorte de plaque osseuse), ou un autre dispositif pour maintenir Lilith. Il semble que son masque évoque la surface lunaire qui symboliserait son lien avec la lune. Dans le film The End of Evangelion, après la fusion avec Rei Ayanami, Lilith prend la forme de l'adolescente tout en gardant sa peau blanchâtre. Elle perd également son masque et adopte une taille démesurément grande. Plus tard, celle taille augmente encore pour atteindre plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de haut, dépassant presque l'atmosphère terrestre. Elle déploie également une paire d'aile de plusieurs kilomètres d'envergure également. Personnalité Lilith n'a jamais un rôle actif dans la série animée. Ce n'est que dans The End of Evangelion qu'elle se bouge enfin après avoir fusionner avec Rei Ayanami. Ses actions sont alors probablement influencées par la volonté de Rei qui cherche à offrir à Shinji Ikari un monde idéal. De ce fait, elle se montre très calme et douce avec lui, et adopte même l'apparence de Kaworu Nagisa pour calmer le jeune pilote alors en pleine panique. Lors du Third Impact, elle va également prendre des formes apaisante devant chaque Lilin avant de les transformer en LCL. Plus tard, après le Third Impact, Lilith accepte le choix de Shinji qui finalement refuse le Plan de Complémentarité de l'Homme, et elle le laisse retourner à une forme physique et de se laisser mourir. Lilith a donc une personnalité avant tout apaisante. Elle ne cherche pas à terrifier les autres, mais au contraire à les amener une sorte de béatitude. Elle est surtout à l'écoute de Shinji qui est choisi pour décider du sort de l'humanité et qui change finalement d'avis. Histoire Neon Genesis Evangelion Il y a des milliards d'années, la Lune Noire, le vaisseau de transport de Lilith, s'est écrasée violemment sur Terre par accident, ce qui causa le First Impact et créa la Lune. La Lance de Longinus de Lilith semble avoir été détruite pendant l'accident. La Terre possédait déjà une Graine de Vie, Adam, or deux Graines ne peuvent coexister sur une même planète. Toutefois, étant donné que la Lance de Lilith a été détruite, la seule Lance restante sur la planète, celle d'Adam, s'est activée pour essayer de corriger la situation et neutraliser Adam. Lilith a ensuite propagé la soupe primordiale à partir de laquelle la vie terrestre a évolué pendant des milliard d'années (bactérie, dauphin, singe, etc...) pour aboutir à l'espèce humaine. La progéniture de Lilith, l'humanité, a ainsi usurpé la place de la descendance d'Adam, les Anges, comme la race dominante sur Terre. thumb|left|L'Unité-00 face à Lilith Pendant des siècles, la Lune Noire contenant Lilith a été intégrée au plus profond de la Terre, et en raison du déplacement des plaques tectoniques, la Lune Noire s'est finalement déplacé en dessous de ce qui allait devenir Hakone, au Japon, en formant la caverne souterraine massive appelée le GeoFront. À un certain moment indéterminée dans un passé récent (peut-être même avant le Second Impact) la Lune Noire et Lilith ont été découvertes par la SEELE. Le laboratoire de la Gehirn (qui deviendra la NERV) et Tokyo-3 ont été construits autour de sa position. Lilith a été maintenu crucifiée sur une croix géante dans le niveau le plus profond et le plus secret du Quartier Général de la NERV, le Terminal Dogma, et utilisée comme une source renouvelable de LCL pour les Evangelions (le LCL étant le sang de Lilith). La SEELE et la NERV l'ont utilisée pour diverses expériences, la laissant intentionnellement croître juste avant qu'elle ne puisse être utilisée pour initier le Plan de Complémentarité de l'Homme, mais sa croissance fût alors stopper en l'empalant sur la Lance de Longinus récupérée sur Adam. Ainsi Lilith serait prête à l'emploi pour le lancement du Third Impact dès que les autres composants nécessaires pour le processus seront en place. Les Evangelions ont été créées en tant que clones d'Adam, à l'exception de l'Evangelion Unité-01 qui est la seule clone de Lilith. Une images dans l'épisode 23 suggèrent que, au lieu de se contenter de prélever des échantillons génétiques de Lilith, l'Evangelion Unité-01 a été créé en déchirant physiquement la moitié inférieure de Lilith (expliquant l'absence manifeste de ses jambes) comme dans une sorte d'accouchement. 200px|thumb|Rei/Lilith tenant l’Oeuf de Lilith absorbant toutes les âmes humaines|rightDans The End of Evangelion, Gendo Ikari force sa main dans Rei III, fusionnant l'embryon Adam, présent dans sa main droite, avec elle dans une tentative de contrôler Lilith et d'être réuni avec Yui Ikari. Cependant, Rei rejette Gendo et, avec le corps et l'âme d'Adam en elle, elle fusionne avec le corps de Lilith dans le Terminal Dogma. Rei/Adam/Lilith initie alors le Third Impact et la Complémentarité. Cependant, Shinji Ikari choisit finalement de rejeter le Plan de Complémentarité de l'Homme et l'Unité-01 perce l’œil de Lilith. Lilith tombe à terre en morceaux, sans doute morte. ''Rebuild of Evangelion'' Lilith garde une apparence semblable dans la série de film Rebuild of Evangelion. Cependant, son rôle et son histoire sont différents surtout à partir du film Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo. Manga Neon Genesis Evangelion Le rôle de Lilith dans l'adaptation en manga est identique à celui dans la série animée. Cependant, elle est découverte par Shinji Ikarien même temps que Ryoji Kaji et Misato Katsuragi après les avoir suivi en cachette jusqu'au Terminal Dogma. Quand Shinji rejette le Plan de Complémentarité de l'Homme, Lilith (et Rei Ayanami et Adam par extension) disparaît, laissant son destin inconnu. Habilités Habilités spécifiques A cause de sa nature de Graine de Vie, Lilith possède des capacités "divines". Tout d'abord, elle est capable d'engendrer la vie seule. C'est ainsi qu'elle crée les Lilins à partir de son propre sang : le LCL. Contrairement aux Anges, engendrés pas Adam, la forme physique des Lilins est façonnée non pas par la propre image individuelle qu'ils ont d'eux même, mais par celle des autres; les obligeant ainsi à tous adopté une même apparence physique. Si elle est capable de créer la vie, Lilith est également capable de la faire revenir à son état d'origine. C'est ce qu'il se produit ors du Third Impact et du Plan de Complémentarité de l'Homme. Lors de cette événement, la Graine de Vie nous montre également sa capacité à se métamorphose pour prendre différences apparences, mais également pour changer de taille. Lilith semble également capable d'envoyer des projections d'elle même, en adoptant la forme de Rei Ayanami. Faiblesses Etant très peu vu dans la série télévisée, les faiblesses de Lilith ne sont pas montrées. On peut cependant très facilement supposé que la principale faiblesse de Lilith est la Lance de Longinus, qui est capable de complètement la paralyser et la rendre inactif. Il est également possible de la rendre inactif en la crucifiant avec d'énormes clous. L'origine de ces clous et la manière dont ils ont été planté restent cependant un mystère. Enfin, même si les raisons restent plutôt floues, le rejet du Plan de Complémentarité de l'Homme et la volonté de Shinji Ikari d'être une personne individuelle, mène Lilith à sa mort en déchiquetant son corps en plusieurs morceaux. Filmographie * Neon Genesis Evangelion (TV 1995-1996) #15, 22, 24 * Evangelion: Death and Rebirth (1998) * The End of Evangelion (1998) Mangas * Neon Genesis Evangelion #05, 09, 11, 13-14 Galerie Voir aussi * Adam * Rei Ayanami * Third Impact * Graine de Vie * Lilin * Guides - Les apparitions fantomatiques de Rei Références de:Lilith en:Lilith ru:Лилит Catégorie:Neon Genesis Evangelion Catégorie:The End of Evangelion Catégorie:Neon Genesis Evangelion (manga) Catégorie:Anges Catégorie:Terminologie